El Proyecto StarGate
by Federico H. Bravo
Summary: Un informe detallado llevado a cabo por un investigador de la ONU sobre el Proyecto StarGate: sus motivaciones, instalaciones y personal. En ésta historia, encontraran el lado humano del SG-1 como jamas se ha descrito...
1. Uno

**EL PROYECTO STARGATE**

**(Escrito por Federico Hernán Bravo)**

**INTRODUCCION**

Le llaman de muchas formas: "StarGate", "Puerta a las Estrellas", "Anillo de Metal", "Portal Espacial", "Generador de Agujeros de Gusano" y un sin fin de denominaciones mas que apenas arañan simplemente la verdadera naturaleza extraterrestre de aquel aparato con forma de anillo metálico, repleto de símbolos, que descansa en las profundidades del enterrado complejo militar, enclavado en el corazón de una montaña, en alguna parte de los Estados Unidos de América…

Con miles de años de antigüedad, aquella singular maquinaria alienígena abandonada a su suerte por sus misteriosos creadores, es puesta a trabajar de nuevo con la ayuda del mas potente Software de ultima generación concebido por las mentes mas brillantes de este país, con varios objetivos: explorar nuevos mundos, recorrer el Universo, desentrañar todos sus mas recónditos secretos…

…Y, últimamente, de vez en cuando, como quien no quiere la cosa, salvarnos a todos de terribles amenazas intergalácticas…

Cuando el Comité de la ONU, conjunto con el Presidente, me convocaron para evaluar las instalaciones del "Proyecto StarGate" a fin de elaborar un detallado informe que fuera puesto al alcance de la opinión publica en un hipotético futuro, en el que se decida levantar finalmente la "Veda de Información Clasificada" sobre su existencia, lo primero que pensé fue lo siguiente: _"No tiene sentido"_.

¿De que serviría escribir sobre el más grande proyecto concebido por la historia humana si cabía la posibilidad de que por meros tramites burocráticos, mi narración sobre lo que allí se hace JAMAS vería la luz?

Reconozco que esos fueron mis primeros razonamientos.

Con un cierto dejo de fastidio y hasta casi se podía decir, de abatimiento, abordé el vehículo aéreo privado que me llevaría desde Washington hasta el complejo súper secreto donde el Programa SG se estaba llevando acabo. En total, la tarea de investigación me llevó varios días, entre entrevistas al personal militar, científico y civil de la base y la recopilación de datos. Para cuando terminé, mis opiniones iniciales respecto a mi trabajo habían cambiado drásticamente…

Daba las gracias a Dios por haberme permitido estar allí y verlo todo con mis ojos.

De regreso en casa, con mis grabaciones a tope, repletas de horas y horas de charlas con los miembros del personal del SGC, me aboqué a la trabajosa tarea de sobre cómo ordenaría y abordaría mi narración. La ingente cantidad de anécdotas, de historias, de aventuras, sentimientos y emociones que estas valientes personas volcaron ante mí, cuando la confianza entre nosotros se forjó, merecía un tratamiento digno. Reconozco que NO fue un lazo fácil de formar; aquellos héroes, hombres y mujeres del Proyecto StarGate, son en el fondo, gente sencilla y particular. La presencia de un "periodista gubernamental" como yo bastaba para amenazar, de alguna forma u otra, la "tranquilidad" habitual de sus rutinas diarias, a las cuales estaban acostumbrados. Sin embargo, por esas casualidades no tan casuales, cuando el hielo primerizo entre nosotros se derritió, vertieron sin dudar un caudal de cosas en mis grabaciones que son una perla.

Ignoro si realmente mi narración, mi informe, vera la luz alguna vez al conocimiento del publico. Lo que si no me cabe ninguna duda es que cuando alguien en algún momento del futuro lea esto, conocerá de boca de sus protagonistas las emocionantes historias que conjuntamente, forman el Proyecto más IMPRESIONANTE que el Hombre alguna vez ha abordado…

EL PROYECTO STARGATE.

* * *

CORONEL RUNDELL. SALA DE REUNIONES DEL SGC.

**[Mi primer contacto en el SGC fue el Coronel James T. Rundell, veterano militar y enlace para asuntos públicos. Nos estrechamos las manos en la imponente Sala de Reuniones del SGC, donde una mesa larga de madera caoba invita a imaginarse arduos debates entre el personal militar de la base y el responsable del lugar, el General Landry. Cerca nuestro, casi a un costado, una ventana de vidrio reforzado nos deja ver el anillo de metal repleto de símbolos llamado StarGate, ubicado en una habitación contigua muchísimo mas grande, la cual alguna vez supiera almacenar, en tiempos pasados de la Guerra Fría, misiles nucleares. Rundell es un excelente conversador y no me cuesta para nada comenzar la charla con él] **

Usualmente este sitio es tranquilo. No siempre, claro, pero usualmente, lo único interesante que sucede es que a veces algunos científicos se quedan dormidos en mitad sus trabajos. No, hablando enserio… Este sitio solía tener mas movimientos constantes hasta hace un tiempo atrás. Cuando combatíamos las amenazas de los Goa'ulds y los Ori, quiero decir… ¿Me imagino que ha leído usted el informe sobre ellos antes de venir aquí, verdad?

_**Algo leí al respecto. Unos detallados informes sobre las amenazas hostiles de origen alienígena redactados por el Doctor Daniel Jackson y la Coronel Samantha Carter, si. Estoy familiarizado con sus nombres… aunque no dejan de asombrarme un poco. **_

Hijo, si a ti te asombran, deberías haber estado aquí cuando las cosas se ponían moviditas **[Rundell ríe. Se acomoda en su asiento, divertido] **Ya son cosa del pasado, me temo, pero en sus épocas, los Goa'ulds primero y luego los Ori no nos dejaban conciliar el sueño. Enserio. Eran justamente los días en que las cosas si que se ponían movidas… No quería estar en el pellejo de los chicos del SG-1, a decir verdad. Eran ellos los que se llevaban las peores embestidas de nuestros "adversarios" espaciales.

_**De lo que debo suponer, por lo que usted me dice, que jamás ha abandonado la base y cruzado por el StarGate… **_

Ya más lo quisiera yo. No, mi trabajo es aquí, en la vieja y querida Tierra, mas que nada. Pero no le miento si le dijera que no me quejo. Se lo repito: cuando los Goa'ulds y los Ori atacaban, las cosas se ponían muy feas…

**[Rundell se reclina en su asiento. Suspira ruidosamente, antes de continuar hablando]**

En los momentos de crisis, principalmente, el personal de la base adoptaba la profesionalidad que se espera de una situación semejante. No voy a mentir y no decir que no tenía miedo; lo tenía. Todos los teníamos. Si algo salía mal en las misiones SG, el destino del mundo entero dependía de ello. ¡Un solo paso en falso y adiós Tierra!

_**¿Alguna de esas crisis fue fundamentalmente muy traumática para usted o para el resto del personal del SGC? ¿Recuerda alguna en especial? **_

¡Puf! **[Rundell hace un gesto de exageración con las manos] **¿Una sola crisis? Tuvimos varias, pero si tengo que citar las mas traumáticas… Si, las apariciones del Señor del Sistema Goa'uld Anubis y la llegada de los Ori a nuestra galaxia pusieron las cosas mas difíciles.

Por suerte, la sagacidad y el temerarismo del SG-1 y de los Generales Hammond y O'Neill primero, y Landry, después, nos fueron llevando por el buen camino. No sé, francamente hablando, que hubiéramos hecho si no fuera por la excelente guía de nuestros comandantes en jefe. Hammond es un genio, se lo aseguro… un estratega militar como pocos. De igual forma lo es Landry, quien trajo un soplo de aire nuevo a la base.

_**¿Y O'Neill? **_

**[Rundell sonríe] **Jack es simplemente, Jack. Cualquiera al que se lo pregunte, se lo dirá. Su aporte al SGC fue cortito, pero también muy bueno. Aun así, no puedo dejar de seguir destacando a la excelente conducción que ahora esta haciendo el General Landry. Es todo un maestro en cuanto a hazañas militares se refiere.

**[Rundell habla con mucho orgullo de Landry… Con un cordial apretón de manos, nos despedimos. Mi camino por el SGC continua…] **

* * *

GENERAL HANK LANDRY. INTERIOR DE SU OFICINA PRIVADA.

**[El General Landry es un hombre mayor de aspecto bonachón. Tiene su despacho privado pulcramente aseado y un par de fotos de familiares desconocidos para mí penden de una pared. Al ver como mi mirada inquisitiva se fija en uno de aquellos cuadritos, me explica que aquella es su hija Lam, la mujer que ahora ocupa el puesto de doctora principal en la Sección de Enfermería del SGC. Landry me invita a sentarme en una cómoda silla delante de él, donde se desarrolló esta entrevista. Todo en el aire de aquel hombre exudaba respeto y profesionalidad… y un cierto recelo por tener a un periodista husmeando entre sus "chicos" aquella tarde] **

Tengo que reconocerle que no me agrada la idea de esta entrevista, realmente. **[dispara, a bocajarro] **Se la concedo por pedido expreso de mis superiores, pero no veo utilidad en todo esto. No se ofenda, pero no es usted el primero al que le piden contar todo lo que aquí hacemos… y luego, no pasa mas de una simple inspección.

_**Entiendo su incomodidad, General. Lejos estoy de querer importunarlo… pero realmente su testimonio es necesario en esta investigación. **_

¡Esta bien! ¡Esta bien! **[Landry resopla, resignado] **Si no queda otra, pues… Adelante.

_**¿Cuáles fueron sus pensamientos cuando lo asignaron a este Proyecto? **_

"Menuda tarea de mierda me han dado". **[Se produce un largo y profundo silencio. Aprovecho para carraspear] **Bueno, no con _esas_ _palabras_, pero ya me entiende. Hacia tiempo que O'Neill había ocupado el puesto cuando me llamaron para reemplazarlo. ¿Y que podía decirles a los del Pentágono? ¿Qué no quería? Acepté y no me arrepiento ahora, pese a que pareciera lo contrario. Sabia desde un principio que era agarrar un carbón el rojo vivo, pero no soy un hombre que se echa atrás en sus decisiones. Llegué justo a tiempo, empero; al poco de hacerlo se desató el asunto de los Ori…

_**La amenaza de los Ori fue la más grande que el SGC y este Proyecto jamás han enfrentado. Cuando las cosas empezaron a ponerse realmente horribles, ¿sintió usted temor? **_

¿A que viene esa pregunta tan extraña?

_**Solo quiero una perspectiva personal de usted, General, no se ofusque. ¿Temió algún momento por la seguridad de todos? ¿Por la del personal de la base, por su gente? Usted es el encargado de este sitio… el comandante en jefe. **_

General en Jefe, mas correctamente. Si… bueno… si… Tuve temor. Temor por muchas cosas. El asunto de los Ori se estaba yendo de manos… Cuando comenzaron a llegar a nuestra galaxia para convertir al Origen, su "religión", a todos los mundos que antes habíamos visitado, hubo un momento en que pensé "¿Cómo demonios salimos de esta?" Era una constante cuenta regresiva para salvar cientos de vidas. Perdimos muchas en el proceso, lamentablemente. Quizás es lo que mas… dolor me produce. Muchos buenos chicos han caído en el combate.

**[Landry se refiere aquí, mas que nada, a las vidas perdidas durante el asalto de la flota espacial a la SuperGate, cuando los navíos Ori comenzaron a entrar en nuestra galaxia. Una de las catástrofes mas recordadas de ese hecho ha sido la invaluable perdida de la astronave mejor conocida como "Prometeo"] **

Los Ori eran algo que jamás habíamos visto antes. Si no eran detenidos, muchos millones de vidas más correrían la misma suerte. Fue cuando entonces empezamos la búsqueda del "Arma de Merlín". Se decía que era el único dispositivo que podría terminar con las hostilidades. Todos los esfuerzos y energías del SGC se centraron en eso, el año anterior…

**[El "Arma de Merlín" es el nombre con el que se conoce al mas avanzado dispositivo tecnológico jamás construido. Su activación serviría tan solo para terminar con los mismos Ori, ya que era un arma de destrucción de Seres Ascendidos] **

Tuvimos muchas, muchas frustraciones para encontrar el Arma de Merlín. Pistas que no conducían a nada; otras pistas más que conducían a una serie interminable de sucesos… No, admiro realmente la tenacidad de mis hombres. El SG-1 realmente se lleva todos los aplausos. Sin ellos, esta victoria no se podría haber llevado a cabo nunca. Solo ellos, y simplemente ellos, son los responsables de que la amenaza Ori llegara a su fin. Yo tan solo me limité a cumplir aquí con mi rol de General en Jefe.

_**Su modestia es respetable, General… Pero usted también ha sido un miembro valioso para lograr conquistar esa victoria. Me han dicho que usted es un maestro en cuanto hazañas militares… **_

**[Landry ríe] **¡El viejo Rundell! Que caradura. No lo tome en cuenta. Quiere que lo ascienda a toda costa. No depende de mí, la verdad. Rundell ha estado aquí desde la época de Hammond… Es una buena persona, por supuesto, pero de adulador empalagoso ya se pasa.

**[El General vuelve a reír. Le acompaño con una discreta sonrisa] **

Hablando ya más seriamente, señor periodista… No soy tan gran cosa como el señor Rundell le quiere hacer creer. Se lo reitero: hice mi trabajo. Mi misión era conducir los destinos de este Proyecto. Es lo que hice. Tuve aciertos… y desatinos. Es lo usual en este tipo de trabajo, pero solo me limité a seguir mi papel en estas instalaciones.

Los meritos verdaderos, los que se tienen que llevar los laureles, son mis chicos. El SG-1… y el resto del personal de la base. No voy a desmerecer a nadie. Yo soy prescindible; a mi me puede cambiar de mi puesto la siguiente dirigencia gubernamental, pero mi gente es otra cosa. Todos y cada uno son valiosísimos en los puestos que ocupan. Todos son imprescindibles. Son necesarios, ¿me entiende? El Proyecto StarGate son todos ellos, no yo.

**[Sorprende ver a un hombre tan pulcro y eficiente como Landry hablar con tanto cariño y orgullo de sus subalternos. Cualquier otro General del Ejército se mostraría extrañadamente distante, alejado de su gente. No es el caso de Landry. Las emociones afloran a su piel cuando habla de ellos, "sus chicos", como cariñosamente se refiere al SG-1 y por extensión, al resto de la gente de esta base. Es un hombre digno de admiración y de respeto, y el más calificado para el puesto que ahora dignamente ocupa en estas instalaciones] **

* * *

CORONEL SAMANTHA CARTER. INTERIOR DE UN LABORATORIO.

**[El ambiente para hablar con la Coronel Carter es un laboratorio repleto de maquinaria de última generación. Computadoras, tubos de ensayo y demás son el mobiliario del sitio escogido por esta increíble mujer, cuya cabellera rubia y simpática sonrisa esconden una historia fascinante por detrás. Carter tiene un doctorado en Física Cuántica. Siguiendo los pasos de su padre, el recordado General Jacob Carter, se alistó a las Fuerzas Aéreas, en donde acumuló ella sola ****más de 1.000 horas de vuelo pilotando un jet F-16 Fighter en la Guerra del Golfo.** **Ingresó al SGC tiempo después de la primera misión a Abydos y lo hizo justo a tiempo para enfrentarse, como miembro del equipo SG-1 original, a la amenaza que supusieron los Señores del Sistema Goa'uld a la tranquilidad de nuestro planeta] **

_**Entiendo que usted no formó parte del equipo SG original cuando viajaron a Abydos… **_

Estuve a punto de formar parte de ellos, si, pero… no se pudo. Cuando el Proyecto se reabrió al reaparecer la amenaza Goa'uld en nuestra galaxia, pues fui una de las primeras en enlistarme aquí.

…_**Y también, tengo entendido de que usted es la que ocupa el puesto de "oficial científico" en el SG-1. **_

**[Carter sonríe] **A decir verdad, no lo diría con esas palabras, pero si. Ese seria, más o menos, mi rol.

**_¿Quizás si la llamo "Experta en Astrofísica" se sienta más a gusto? _[Sonrío a mi vez. Carter asiente, pero lo hace con modestia] _Su informe personal menciona muchos meritos, todos relacionados con asuntos científicos. Usted ha descubierto el funcionamiento de muchos aparatos de origen alienígena, sin contar con que ha solucionado un sin fin de conflictos que amenazaban la vida de sus compañeros de equipo. En pocas palabras, señorita Carter, es usted el "cerebro" de este equipo, ¿o estoy equivocado? _**

No me parece… del todo justo lo que usted dice, señor. No puedo desmerecer a mis compañeros. El Coronel Mitchell es un buen hombre, lo mismo que el Dr. Daniel Jackson, Teal'c y Vala Mal Doran. Todos formamos parte de un equipo… Que mi puesto en el grupo sea el de "oficial científico", como usted le llama, no le quita meritos al resto de mis compañeros. Todos pasamos juntos por momentos difíciles en estos diez años en los que dura el Proyecto, no se olvide.

_**Concuerdo con usted, no se alarme. Pero también sigo insistiendo en que muchas colaboraciones suyas fueron muy valiosas… se ha destacado mucho en asuntos tecnológicos en donde cualquier otro experto en la materia se quedaría congelado. Sin ir mas lejos, citando a su informe personal… donde mas se han destacado sus colaboraciones, han sido en temas tales como la amenaza de los Replicantes y la aparición de los Ori… **_

Bueno… no se que decir al respecto… **[Samantha Carter, una intrépida astrofísica y una de las mujeres mas inteligentes de este planeta, se sonroja. Baja la mirada por un segundo, antes de continuar hablando. Aquello habla de la nobleza que esta menuda muchacha esconde en su interior] **No quiero caer en reiteraciones, pero TODOS hemos sido (y somos) valiosos en este equipo, señor. Si no fuera por la sabiduría de Daniel Jackson descifrando idiomas antiguos o extraños, no podríamos haber desentrañado los secretos del StarGate; si no fuera por el Coronel Mitchell, ni por Teal'c, Vala y el General Landry, toda la maquinaria del Proyecto StarGate no hubiera podido funcionar. Todos marchamos al compás, como si esto fuera un reloj. Y yo… estoy muy orgullosa de pertenecer a este equipo.

**[No me caben dudas de la realidad de aquellas palabras. Decido pasar a otra parte en la entrevista para relajar un poco más a esta intrépida mujer] **

_**¿Podría explicar como funciona exactamente el StarGate? Creo que esa es un área que usted conoce y muy bien… **_

Modestia aparte, hay otros genios aquí que podrían explicárselo mejor que yo, pero lo intentare con todo gusto: El StarGate es un aparato que crea un Agujero de Gusano Estable, un puente desde un punto del espacio a otro. Para que funcione se deben marcar siete símbolos, como ingresar una combinación especifica, y entonces se establece un lazo con otro anillo similar ubicado en el planeta al que vamos. En total, existen una infinidad de redes StarGate en nuestra galaxia… sospechamos que existen muchas mas en otras galaxias vecinas.

El puente tendido entre un StarGate y otro es totalmente seguro, siempre y cuando el flujo de energía no se interrumpa ni nada obstruya la salida del otro extremo. El viaje a través del Portal es instantáneo; usted entra en un extremo y sale por el otro al mismo momento. En verdad, no entraña ningún peligro para sus átomos y moléculas… Principalmente, el anillo es como una "computadora" muy sofisticada. Reintegra cada patrón molecular y atómico transportado por él al viajar a otro planeta con una perfección envidiable.

_**En los informes que leí, se mencionaba una sensación de frío al cruzar el Portal al principio de las exploraciones SG… **_

Usted bien lo ha dicho. **[Carter asiente] **Eso sucedía al principio. El sistema se fue corrigiendo con el paso del tiempo. Lo mínimo que puede pasarle al viajar por el StarGate es un leve mareo, más que nada, si es su primera vez cruzándolo.

_**¿Todos los planetas que ustedes visitan se parecen a la Tierra? **_

No es que se parezcan a la Tierra, pero tienen puntos en común. Los Ecosistemas propicios para la Vida, tal y como la conocemos, tienden a ser similares al nuestro. Eso es algo que, de todas formas, no ha impedido que más de una vez aterricemos (por darle un nombre) en algún mundo con características que distan mucho de nuestra Tierra. Antes de hacer cualquier viaje, mandamos una sonda de exploración robotizada, una MALP. Comúnmente toma muestras de oxigeno y demás que nos sirven para luego decidir si vale la pena correr el riesgo de ir allí y los peligros que podríamos encontrar… o no.

…_**Entre esos peligros, estaban los Goa'ulds… **_

Solo para citar algunos, claro. Los Señores del Sistema mas que nada, eran los principales focos de "amenaza" que desvelaban nuestras noches, en aquellos tiempos.

_**¿Su situación femenina en el equipo SG-1, en donde es mas predominante la participación masculina, alguna vez le generó algo de angustia o malestar? ¿Se sintió sola siendo la única mujer del SG-1? **_

Bueno… _este_… No soy la única mujer en el SG-1 **[Carter carraspea, incomoda] **

_**Hubo un tiempo en que lo fue, ¿verdad? **_

Podría… decirse que si… pero no tiene nada que ver… **[Se remueve en su asiento, un poco incomoda] **¿Es necesario que conteste a todas sus preguntas?

_**Solo a las que desee contestar, mas que nada. Le pido perdón si la incordie con lo que dije… **_

¡Oh, no, no, no! No pasa nada **[Se apresura a decir] **Si, hubo una época en la que… fui la única mujer del equipo. Y no, no me sentí NUNCA menos por ser mujer, si esa es la pregunta que me ha hecho, señor. En realidad, siempre me sentí… un par con mis compañeros.

_**¿Se lleva bien con Vala Mal Doran, su nueva co-equiper femenina en SG-1? **_

¡Claro! Vala es… Bueno, Vala es… un tanto peculiar. Es una buena mujer, un tanto… singular, pero es buena, se lo aseguro. Debería conocerla.

_**Seguramente lo haré. Volviendo a su rol en el Proyecto StarGate… He leído en su informe que usted ha estado ligada sentimentalmente al General Jack O'Neill… ¿Es esto cierto? **_

**[La pregunta descoloca un poco a la Coronel. Enarca las cejas, asombrada] **

¿Eso ponen en mi informe personal?

_**Bueno, es lo que "sugieren". **_

Ya. Pues… bien… Hum… No es tan… tan así… Es decir, Jack era… es… un buen hombre. Es una persona MUY valiosa para el SGC, pero… pero yo… él y yo nunca… Es decir, no hemos estado… **[Busca desesperada las palabras justas. Mueve sus manos, un tanto nerviosa] **Dios… Esto… no hemos intimado nunca.

_**Vaya… **_

¡No me malinterprete! Lo que quiero decir es que… Lo de "estar ligada sentimentalmente" no lo debe usted tomar de la forma en que cree. Jack es un buen tipo y él y yo nos vimos envueltos en muchos peligros en común… pero solo fuimos compañero de equipo. Eso es todo.

**[Hay un deje de melancolía en aquella respuesta de "Eso es todo". Me hace pensar en una situación no del todo conclusa entre la Coronel y el General O'Neill. No es mi intención hurgar demasiado en cuestiones personales, pero decididamente este tema nos trae una veta inesperada en una mujer como Samantha Carter. No solo es una de las mujeres más brillantes del país, sino también una de las más humanas de este Proyecto. Antes de despedirme de ella, le hago una última pregunta: ¿Cuál fue el momento más doloroso que tuvo que atravesar, en estos diez años de servicio en el SGC? Se tarda unos momentos para responder y cuando lo hace, fija su mirada en la mía. Sus ojos están llorosos] **

Sin duda, hubo muchos momentos… no muy gratos. El más doloroso para mí fue la perdida de Janet Fraiser, la anterior Doctora principal que teníamos. Era, más que nada una gran profesional, pero ante todo, era mi mejor amiga…

* * *

DOCTOR LEE. INTERIOR DE SU LABORATORIO PRIVADO.

**[Al igual que la Coronel Carter, el Dr. Lee ha elegido como sitio para la charla el interior de su laboratorio privado en el SGC. Aquí es donde se observan los aparatos más extraños y de aspecto más alienígena de todos los que he visto en la base. Lee es el siguiente genio en el organigrama del SGC y me muestra, orgulloso, las ultimas modificaciones que le ha hecho a un traje de exploración SG] **

Todos nuestros trajes están hechos de Kevlar. Son lo mejor de lo mejor, pero aun así no son eficaces para detener un disparo de energía de una Lanza Jaffa. Estoy trabajando en las modificaciones apropiadas que permitirían a un hipotético sujeto que usara uno de estos nuevos trajes, sobrevivir a un encuentro desagradable con esta o cualquier otro tipo de variante de estas armas Goa'ulds.

Por ejemplo, esto **[Lee me muestra una plancha de metal oscuro y flexible, engarzada en un chaleco antibalas] **Un polímero de cerámica, resistente al calor, que detendría la descarga y... cabe perfectamente en este chaleco. Se lo colocaremos a este maniquí de pruebas y vera usted que quiero decir…

**[Lee viste a un maniquí con el chaleco. Se vuelve hacia un ayudante de laboratorio que, solicito, espera su orden. El asistente asiente y ante la señal de su jefe, toma una Lanza Jaffa entre sus manos y abre fuego. Un relampagazo de luz se desata en la habitación. Sale humo del maniquí y pese a que el chaleco esta intacto, el plástico del que estaba hecho el muñeco se ha derretido. Lee parece entre avergonzado y abatido ante tamaño fallo en su exhibición] **

Este… Bien, como le decía, es experimental, je.

* * *

DOCTOR HOFFMAN. SALA DE CONTROL DEL STARGATE.

**[El Dr. Hoffman es nuevo en su puesto. Ha entrado aquí hace poco, pero es el encargado de familiarizarme con la Sala de Control del StarGate, un momento después de que mi entrevista con el Dr. Lee se volviera fallida. Delante de un cristal, en aquella sala llena de monitores de computadoras que siempre están encendidos, se ve un mapa estelar. Hoffman me explica que son las listas de planetas visitados y conocidos a lo largo de nuestra galaxia. Hay muchos operarios en aquella sala, los más destacados son Siler y Davis, quienes me saludan con cordialidad cuando Hoffman y yo entramos. En ningún momento, la actividad cesa, pese a mi presencia en aquel sitio. Todos están constantemente trabajando en algo y pasándose informes] **

Esta es la Sala de Control del StarGate. Principalmente, la "cocina" de este sitio. Dado que el Anillo no dispone de un Dispositivo de Llamada, el que normalmente activa a los StarGates extraplanetarios, hemos debido construir un suplente. Estas computadoras que usted ve aquí son las que controlan los procedimientos normales cuando se enciende el Portal. Siete símbolos son colocados, uno a uno, en su lugar y entonces se establece el puente espacial. Las PCs aquí controlan todo eso y el movimiento circular neumático del aro al activarse. Todo esta fríamente calculado.

_**¿No existe margen de error? **_

Bueno, el StarGate no deja de ser una maquina, pese a lo impresionante de su envergadura. Hubo casos en los que han sucedido… incidentes… pero así como han sucedido, pues se han remediado.

**_Fascinante. __¿Y todas esas luces parpadeantes? Por ejemplo, ¿para qué son esas de ahí? _[Señalo un panel de control repleto de luces intermitentes] **

Ah… esto controla el máximo consumo de energía necesario para generar agujeros de salida. Curiosamente, en nuestro estudio de los StarGates, hemos descubierto que el nuestro usa un diez por ciento más de energía que los demás. Estos monitores se encargan de que las pérdidas sean mínimas al conectarlo. Creemos que está relacionado con la forma en que los cristales que alimentan al Portal absorben la energía eléctrica. Pero... también intentamos descubrir qué tipo de fuerza hace que produzcan una forma de energía de más pureza y rendimiento.

_**Increíble, doctor. Me preguntaba si podría ver el StarGate en funcionamiento… **_

Justamente, podrá hacerlo, va a salir un equipo de exploración SG ahora mismo. Observe con atención...

**[A través del vidrio de la tronera, la Sala de Embarque del StarGate es bien visible. Un grupo de gente no muy numeroso aguardaba allí. Eran soldados con mochilas y demás equipamiento científico. Algunos llevaban armas listas para cualquier eventualidad. Puede que los Ori y los Goa'ulds estén derrotados, pero las amenazas hostiles de origen alienígeno jamás cesan. En la Sala de Control se dictan órdenes; se empiezan a apretar botones y teclear comandos en las computadoras. No pasa mucho para que una voz que anuncia "Símbolo Uno. Ingresado" se deje oír, al comenzar a moverse el impresionante anillo de metal. Todo concluye un rato después con los siete símbolos, las coordenadas del planeta a visitar, ingresados en su lugar y un estallido de luz similar a un chorro de agua. El Portal esta abierto y uno a uno, el equipo de exploración SG cruza a lo desconocido. El StarGate colapsa pasado unos segundos y la luz se desvanece] **

_**¡Impresionante! **_

Como vera, el equipo ha dejado la Tierra. Mantenemos constante comunicación con nuestros equipos "allá afuera" de tanto en tanto. Las ondas de radio atraviesan el agujero espacial en ambas direcciones y cuando abrimos el StarGate para charlar con los viajeros, jamás hemos tenido ningún problema para hacerlo… salvo que las condiciones atmosféricas del mundo alienígeno visitado nos lo impidan, claro.

**[La entrevista con Hoffman es corta. El doctor es solicitado en otra tarea. Antes de despedirme de él, soy escoltado hacia el despacho privado del Dr. Daniel Jackson. Era hora de hablar con otro de los principales miembros del SG-1 cara a cara] **

* * *

DOCTOR DANIEL JACKSON. INTERIOR DE SU OFICINA PRIVADA.

**[La oficina de Jackson es grande. Repleta de libros sobre egiptología y demás civilizaciones antiguas, de estatuas y estantes, urnas y frascos, vasijas y hasta una autentica momia en el interior de una vitrina, me siento como en un Museo de Historia. Jackson, un hombre joven de cabello corto y de lentes de montura metálica, me invita a hojear unos ajados pergaminos de una perdida Dinastía, mientras charla conmigo. Su tono es amistoso y profesional. Sorprende saber que uno esta ante el hombre que descifró la clave para la activación, en la primera misión SG, del Portal] **

_**Usted es un veterano en el SGC, Dr. Jackson. Sus teorías sobre las Pirámides y la civilización egipcia han sido el pináculo para la exploración SG… **_

No es tan así. En realidad, en mi época de investigador "por mi cuenta", mis colegas me relegaron a uno de los "locos" de la egiptología. El tiempo terminó por darme la razón a mí, así que…** [Se encoge de hombros]** Y sobre que mis investigaciones fueron "el pináculo para la exploración SG" yo solo les di una manito, nada más. Ellos hicieron el resto **[Sonríe] **

_**Usted ha sido protagonista de muchísimas historias que han ocurrido aquí. En algunas ocasiones, hasta su integridad física y mental han estado en peligro. Es usted muy temerario… **_

La paga lo vale. **[risas] **Nah, nada que ver. ¿Temerario yo? Creo que usted debió leer esos informes mentirosos donde me pintan como Indiana Jones. No lo soy. Me gusta mi trabajo, me apasionan las civilizaciones antiguas, los idiomas… Creo que soy el que más disfruto con todo esto.

_**Una confesión inesperada, Dr. Jackson, teniendo en cuenta que uno pensaría que lidiaría con esto como una carga.**_

Lo es, pero si vamos a ver el lado positivo, yo lo he disfrutado. Al menos, una parte… Creame, otras preferiría que JAMAS hubieran ocurrido.

_**Doctor, hay muchas cosas que me encantaría preguntarle, pero la que mas me obsesiona y que leí en su informe personal, es la parte en la que dicen que usted estuvo muerto… **_

Ahm... no, no estuve _exactamente_ muerto, como usted lo entiende, señor.

_**¿Podría explicármelo? **_

Bien, es difícil. La palabra clave no es "muerto". Yo fui "Ascendido". Es un proceso en el cual, el cuerpo humano se convierte en energía pura y se desliga de la materia. Tan solo los Antiguos y mas tarde nos enteramos, los Ori, han podido hacerlo. Digamos que cierta "amistad" de por allí me ayudó a Ascender, con lo cual mi "muerte" fue evitada…

_**Me interesa mucho esa parte relativa a los Antiguos y a los Ori. Leí informes respecto a ellos, pero me gustaría tener, de primera mano, una impresión de todos ellos. ¿Quiénes son exactamente los Antiguos? **_

Pues, con mis palabras, una pleyade de Seres Ascendidos que alguna vez fueron como usted y como yo, pero que tuvieron la suerte de ser mas evolucionados. Tanto física como mentalmente. Ellos fueron los verdaderos constructores de los StarGates, tanto los de nuestra galaxia como los que seguramente habrá desperdigados por todo el Universo. Amenazados por un gran peligro, muchos de ellos (casi todos) decidieron Ascender, pasando al siguiente Plano de la Existencia, en un modo doble de sobrevivir y continuar evolucionando.

_**¿Y los Ori? **_

Lo mismo, pero estos en vez de confiar en la Ciencia, lo hacían en la Religión. Una idea retorcida de la Religión, le aclaro. Los Ori, una vez Ascendidos, se autoproclamaron como dioses. Aunque pareciera que pudieran serlo, lo cierto es que ni ellos ni los Antiguos lo son en verdad. Tan solo son seres que viven en un nivel superior de la existencia, nada más.

_**Estas entidades, ¿influyen en nuestro mundo o lo tienen prohibido? **_

A los Antiguos poco y nada les interesa lo que pasa aquí. Contados con los dedos de la mano son las intervenciones que tuvieron con nosotros. Los Ori, muy por el contrario, solo han intervenido para cambiar genéticamente a un grupo de sus seguidores para convertirlos en Priores, especies de sumos sacerdotes o monjes de su falsa Religión, encargados de esparcirla por la galaxia. Los Priores eran el brazo armado de los Ori, quienes tenían prohibido efectivamente intervenir de forma directa, dado que si lo hacían, los Antiguos también lo harían a su vez, pero para luchar contra ellos…

_**Apasionante. ¿Dónde quedamos nosotros, los pobres seres mortales, en mitad de este conflicto intergaláctico, doctor? **_

En un no muy buen lugar, me temo. Pero por suerte y después de tantos sacrificios, la amenaza Ori ha finalizado… esperemos que para siempre.

**[Jackson se refiere, como no podía ser de otra manera, al incidente titulado "El Arca de la Verdad", acaecido hace poco. Aquel incidente significó el final de los Ori y su religión] **

_**Doctor Jackson, a una de sus colegas le pregunté cual fue el momento más doloroso que debió atravesar en los diez años de servicio en el SGC. Me imagino que usted también tendrá muchos de ellos, pero ahora me gustaría, si puede hacerlo, que me diga cual de todos ellos fue el más triste… **_

El mas triste…

**[Por primera vez de lo que va la entrevista, Jackson suspira y toma asiento. Se saca los lentes de la cara y se masajea los ojos. Mira distraído, luego, una estatua egipcia femenina colocada cerca] **

La muerte de mi esposa, Sha're.

**[Sha're era una bellísima joven alienígena nativa del planeta Abydos. Jackson la conoció en la primera misión SG. El amor nació entre ambos en esa aventura y luego se casaron. Su secuestro posterior a manos del Señor del Sistema Goa'uld Apophis fue el puntapié inicial para que Jackson se incluyera en el SG-1. Sha're encontraría un triste final mucho tiempo después… y esto era algo que a todas luces, Daniel padecería en silencio hasta el día de hoy] **

_**¿Cómo se continua después de la muerte del ser amado en un lugar como este, Dr. Jackson? ¿De donde se saca fuerzas para seguir metido en este baile después de tamaña pérdida? **_

Es una buena pregunta. Después de su muerte, pensé que nunca más podría recuperarme. Creo que nadie piensa que se puede seguir adelante luego de la perdida de un ser querido. Lo cierto es que si se puede. SE DEBE. La Vida sigue. ¿Qué ganaría con encerrarme en mi dormitorio y no levantarme jamás de la cama, negando la realidad de los hechos? Sha're estaba muerta y seguiría muerta. Me dolía pensar en esto, pero nada de lo que hiciera cambiaria los hechos. Cuando aceptas la realidad, estas dando el primer paso…

Luego, claro, están los amigos. **[Sonríe, lentamente] **Aquí, en el SGC, tengo unos cuantos y ya viera, señor, cuan valiosos son. Me ayudaron un montón. No me da vergüenza reconocer esto. Tanto Carter como O'Neill en su momento, así como Teal'c y hasta el General Hammond… es gracias a todos ellos que salí adelante. Se lo debo a ellos… a ellos y a este fascinante lugar, que no deja de sorprenderme día a día.

_**Doctor, le admiro. Es usted un gran hombre. **_

No diga esas cosas, amigo. Se hace lo que se puede. Enserio. Somos un grupo aquí, cuidamos el uno del otro. Si no hacemos eso… pues no tendría sentido embarcarse en estas aventuras. La Vida sigue… y uno tiene que seguir adelante. Además, sé que Sha're esta en paz… No soy particularmente Creyente, pero he visto tantas cosas que… bien… Tengo que admitir que hasta es posible que en efecto, Sha're esté en paz tal y como yo lo siento que lo está, en lo mas profundo de… de mi interior.

**[Un gran hombre, Daniel Jackson, sin duda. No solo es sabio de mente sino de espíritu. La experiencia, me imagino, lo hizo ser así] **


	2. Dos

TEAL'C. INTERIOR DE SU HABITACION PRIVADA.

**[Teal'c es un guerrero Jaffa. Era el brazo derecho del Señor del Sistema Goa'uld Apophis. Antes de ingresar al SGC, servia al que creía un dios viviente sin dudarlo. Ahora su lealtad es otra. Vive para y por su gente, la Nación Libre Jaffa. Accedió a la entrevista en el interior de su habitación, en la cual se pueden ver algunas cosas relacionadas con su pasado de Jaffa como su Lanza, aquella avanzada arma arroja-rayos y demás objetos personales que el gran hombre de piel oscura y con un símbolo grabado a fuego en la frente atesora celosamente. El hablar de Teal'c es calculado, moderado, casi frío, pero también fuerte a la vez] **

_**Usted ingresó al SG-1 luego de la muerte del Mayor Kawalsky, ¿es correcto ese dato? **_

Ciertamente.

_**Tengo entendido de que, mientras fue el Primado de Apophis, cometió muchas… muchas cosas por él encargadas. ¿Es verdad? **_

**[Se produce un gélido silencio. Teal'c me mira, con unos ojos de piedra] **

_**Voy a serle franco, Teal'c: leí su informe personal. Dice allí que usted sirvió a Apophis durante mucho tiempo y que no dudaba en matar si así él se lo requería. No quiero que se enoje, pero necesito que me confirme la veracidad de estos hechos y del por qué de este proceder. **_

**[Nuevamente, un silencio como respuesta. Teal'c no parpadea. Yo trago saliva] **

Yo servia al que creía un dios **[su voz suena fuerte, pero mesurada, una vez que se decide a hablar] **Su voluntad era incuestionable por aquél entonces. Ya no lo es. Ya nunca jamás lo será. Los falsos dioses han caído. No sirvo ni serviré jamás a alguno de ellos. Solo vivo y existo para la Nación Libre Jaffa.

…_**Y, asumo, para sus amigos en la Tierra, puesto que usted es parte del SGC y del SG-1, concretamente. **_

Ciertamente, si.

_**¿Se siente cómodo con todos ellos? ¿No ha sentido nunca ninguna discriminación o segregación racial por ser un alienígena? **_

La palabra "alienígena" no tiene significado para mí. Ustedes son "alienígenas" para mí, tanto como yo lo soy para ustedes.

**_Entiendo _[sonrío] _¿Pero nunca, jamás, se sintió incomodo en el equipo del SG-1? _**

No que yo recuerde. Todos son excelentes personas.

**[La entrevista con Teal'c corría peligro de estancarse. Quería llegar al fondo de este hombre; su personalidad era fría, pero sabia que eso era una coraza. Teal'c es un ser humano, tanto como yo o como cualquier otro. Quizás lo que lo había "deshumanizado" hubiera sido llevar una larva de simbionte Goa'uld en su abdomen tanto tiempo… eso y tener que soportar el brutal trato esclavizador que los Señores del Sistema tenían reservado para su gente y él. Probé otro enfoque y le pregunté a Teal'c por sus compañeros de equipo. Qué opinaba de ellos, qué sentía respecto a cada uno de ellos. La táctica funcionó y el antiguo Jaffa de Apophis se relajó bastante] **

Todos son valiosos. Daniel Jackson, Cameron Mitchell, Samantha Carter… el General Landry. Me siento honrado de pertenecer al mismo equipo.

_**Digamos que su lealtad también es para con ellos. **_

Si quiere ponerlo de esa forma… si. Son buena gente.

_**He oído que usted es muy amigo del General Jack O'Neill… **_

O'Neill es un buen hombre. Confió en mí cuando muchos otros no lo harían. Se arriesgó mucho delante de sus superiores para darme ese voto de confianza. Si estoy en el SGC y en el SG-1, es por obra de él.

**[Cuando Teal'c habla de O'Neill, siente orgullo. Es sin duda alguna, un buen amigo suyo] **

_**¿Se siente a gusto en la Tierra? **_

No entiendo su pregunta.

_**Digo, ¿la Tierra le parece un buen planeta? ¿Cuál es su visión particular, como "alguien de fuera" de nosotros? Por favor, no se ofenda con mis palabras de "alguien de fuera". No voy a llamarlo mas alienígena, puesto que usted me ha abierto los ojos. No somos tan diferentes, en cierta forma, usted y yo. **_

Ciertamente **[una semi sonrisa se dibuja en sus labios. Íbamos bien] **La Tierra me parece un… sitio bonito. Es muy similar en algunas partes a Chulak, mi planeta natal… y en otras es muy diferente. Tienen ustedes diversidad de costumbres y de sociedades.

_**En pocas palabras, se siente cómodo aquí. **_

Pues… podría decirse que si.

_**¿Extraña su mundo de origen? **_

A veces.

_**La Nación Libre Jaffa sufrió un durísimo golpe durante la amenaza de los Ori. ¿Cómo lo están llevando, actualmente? **_

En fase reconstructiva. Los Ori han hecho mucho mas daño del que deberían a nuestra estructura. Pero ha pasado… estamos en vías de reacomodar todo por allí. Yo ayudo, principalmente, como enlace con la Tierra. De tanto en tanto, regreso por allá, para ver que tal van las cosas.

_**Pero no se queda mucho allí. ¿Teme no poder volver a la Tierra? **_

No veo qué podría impedírmelo **[se desconcierta un poco] **

_**Seguramente nada, claro. Es solo un decir. Teal'c, ha sido un gusto charlar un poco con usted. Espero no haberlo incomodado mucho y… perdone si así lo hice. **_

No sucede nada. El gusto es mío, en verdad **[me da un fuerte pero calido apretón de manos] **

* * *

SARGENTO DAVIS. SALA DE CONTROL DEL STARGATE.

**[Volví a la Sala de Control para entrevistar al Sargento Davis. Es uno de los operarios encargados del funcionamiento del StarGate. Envueltos en el sonido de la gente que iba y venia en el lugar, Davis accede a la entrevista para contarme su función básica en aquel lugar] **

Bueno, básicamente cuando el StarGate se está activando yo digo: "Símbolo uno, ingresado" o "Símbolo dos, ingresado", y así se continúa hasta llegar al séptimo símbolo, como usted bien ha visto con anterioridad…

_**Entiendo. ¿Y allí acaban sus responsabilidades? **_

No exactamente. También soy el encargado de conectar el Iris **[Davis me hace una demostración. Pulsa un mando y automáticamente, una placa metálica surge en el anillo cubriéndolo y cerrándose inviolablemente sobre si misma] **El Iris es un buen método de protección, lo que ha evitado que los Señores del Sistema nos caigan directamente por aquí, pero muchas veces también ha tenido sus… bueno… sus fallas… En fin. En síntesis, mi trabajo es todo eso. No es la gran cosa, comparado con lo que el resto del personal hace.

_**Sargento Davis, veo que esta siendo usted muy modesto. Su trabajo es realmente muy valioso…**_

Oh, bueno... **[Se sonroja]** no me malinterprete, es... muy gratificante, lo es: en serio. Hemos probado diversos... escenarios automatizados, pero todos los equipos coinciden en que… bueno, cuando mandan su código de activación del Iris por el agujero, les gusta saber que hay una persona esperando al otro lado. Alguien en quién puedan confiar que lo haga bien.

_**Y ese, seria usted, por supuesto… **_

Oh, este… Yo… yo… hum…** [Enmudece] **

**[Fue imposible sacarle más a este humilde hombre. Davis, al igual que el resto de los técnicos y operarios del SGC, demuestran una valiosísima disposición a llevar a cabo un trabajo que otros hombres considerarían engorroso o poco apto para ejecutar. Quizás Davis no viaje entre planetas ni salve al mundo de alienígenas malévolos, pero es, junto con el resto, los que mantienen "engrasada" y funcionando la maquinaria del Proyecto StarGate. Algo por demás, destacable] **

* * *

DOCTOR WAYNE. INTERIOR DE LA SECCION DE MEDICINA DEL SGC.

**[En mi camino, quise entrevistar a la Dra. Lam, encargada principal de la sección de medicina del SGC e hija del General Landry. No pude hacerlo. Antes de poder acercarme a hablar con ella, me enteré de que había partido a una misión SG para curar algunas heridas no muy serias y que no volvería hasta pasadas algunas semanas. El Dr. Thomas Wayne, uno de los eminentes médicos que a su lado trabajan, me concede la entrevista en el mismo consultorio que comparte con Lam. Es un hombre joven que viste una bata blanca y lleva unas curiosas lentes de montura gruesa en su rostro. Se muestra cordial y afable] **

El trabajo de la medicina aquí es muy fundamental. Tanto mi colega, la Dra. Lam, como yo o como cualquier otro profesional de la salud que pase por aquí, tiene que estar capacitado para enfrentarse con las cosas mas duras jamás vistas. La lista es extensa, pero va desde enfermedades de índole alienígena hasta quemaduras producto de radiaciones extrañas.

_**¿Hace mucho que ejerce como medico en el SGC? **_

Entré en la etapa de Hammond. Serví a las órdenes de la Dra. Fraiser, lo cual es un orgullo para mí ya que la doctora era una eminencia medica. Lamenté muchísimo su irreparable perdida en combate, pero ese es el riesgo que corremos todos los médicos, en mitad de las guerras… La historia de la Medicina esta salpicada de tragedias como esas, ¿sabe?

_**Imagino que como médicos, se tienen que acostumbrar si o si a las singulares cosas que vienen con el paquete de trabajar para el Proyecto StarGate… **_

Sí, lo sé. Entiendo que quiere decir. **[ríe, despacio] **Nunca se sabe qué va a pasar. Sólo procuras mantenerte a flote. Pero también arreglamos huesos rotos y recetamos montones de antibióticos así que... Lo llevamos tirando, como quien dice.

_**Con todo, debe de resultar bastante abrumador, ¿no?**_

Sí, así es. Y, debo confesarle, a menudo nos enfrentamos a situaciones aquí en las que... en las que… no podemos hacer nada. Situaciones en las que toda la formación medica que uno pueda tener no sirven para evitar… fatales desenlaces.

**[Por un momento, el profesionalismo del Dr. Wayne se quiebra para dar paso al hombre debajo de la bata de medico. Hubiera sido interesante poder contar con que la doctora Lam estuviera allí, también, para exponerme su punto de vista al respecto. Los médicos son aquí una parte invaluable del Proyecto StarGate. Como guardianes del cuerpo, son los encargados de la vida y la seguridad de los hombres y mujeres que trabajan en aquel lugar] **

Igualmente, creo que el motivo por el que todos perseveramos aquí, en la sección de medicina del SGC, es porque pensamos que estamos a punto de comprender mucho más, y no sólo de medicina le hablo… Es sobre quiénes somos, de donde venimos, qué nos deparará el futuro... o qué lugar ocupamos en el orden del Universo… Esas cosas.

**[Un gran hombre, el Dr. Wayne. Otro mas, de los que he ido conociendo a lo largo de mi viaje por el interior del SGC] **

* * *

CORONEL CAMERON MITCHELL. SALA DE EMBARQUE DEL STARGATE.

**[Cameron Mitchell es originario del sur de los Estado Unidos (más concretamente del estado de Texas, en donde viven sus padres) y, por lo tanto, tiene un acento meridional leve al hablar. El padre de Mitchell fue piloto de pruebas para la Fuerza Aérea hasta que un accidente le costó ambas piernas. Mitchell admitiría, años más tarde, que ver a su papá sin las piernas por primera vez lo asustó mucho. El Coronel tuvo una crisis de conciencia varios años antes de servir como piloto de los F-302. Durante una salida (posiblemente en Afganistán o Irak) pilotando un caza F-16, accidentalmente destruyó un convoy pequeño de vehículos que llevaban refugiados. Aunque lo absolvieron de cualquier culpa y cargo, él todavía cargaba con la culpabilidad por lo ocurrido y estuvo a punto de renunciar.** **Mitchell condujo a la escuadrilla de los F-302 en la batalla contra las fuerzas del Señor del Sistema Anubis, en la Antártida, cuando la flota invasora del poderoso Goa'uld intentó conquistar la Tierra. Su nave fue derribada y quedó herido gravemente, pero ante la promesa de un lugar en el SG-1, se recuperó. Oficialmente, ahora es el líder de este equipo. Ocupó el puesto una vez que Jack O'Neill fue ascendido a General. Su llegada al SGC, tanto como la del General Landry, coincidieron con el surgimiento de las hostilidades de los Ori a nuestra galaxia. Intenté entrevistar al intrépido Coronel, del que me han hablado muy bien en Washington, pero para mi desgracia una misión de última hora fuera del planeta me impidió que la charla se tornara extensa. Esto es solo un fragmento apurado que pude sacarle antes de que saliera "disparado" por el StarGate a su nuevo destino, con un equipo de gente] **

No, lo lamento, no dispongo de mucho tiempo. Quizás cuando regrese de allí, podamos charlar más tranquilos. Perdóneme… **[Mitchell se disculpa, mientras el anillo del Portal gira sobre su eje] **

_**Bueno, una entrevista rápida… ¿Se siente cómodo como líder del SG-1? **_

No me considero "líder" del grupo. Ellos ya estaban antes de que yo llegara aquí.

_**Pero es cierto que usted revitalizo al SG-1. **_

Revitalizar es una palabra compleja, amigo. Vera… **[Mitchell quiere explayarse, pero por un altoparlante anuncian que el símbolo cinco ha sido ingresado. El Coronel masculla un insulto] **¡Tendremos que seguir en otro momento! En verdad lo siento.

_**¿Ha sentido mucho temor cuando le tocó enfrentar cara a cara a los Ori alguna vez? **_

Nunca les vimos las caras, a decir verdad. Seres Ascendidos, de energía pura. ¿Jackson no le hablo de eso? **[El símbolo seis ingresa. Mitchell resopla, abatido] **Tan solo puedo decirle que los Ori han sido la amenaza mas grande de todas las que he enfrentado… no conocí en su totalidad a los Señores del Sistema Goa'uld, exceptuando al asqueroso de Baal, pero… **[Deja de hablar. El símbolo siete ha ingresado. El StarGate se abre de nuevo con su clásica explosión de luz] **¡Todos listos y en marcha! Lo lamento, amigo. Si anda usted por acá cuando regrese, le cuento todo lo que quiera saber… ahora no va a poder ser. ¡Adiós!

**[Cameron Mitchell y sus hombres se esfuman en el vortice de energía. Lamentablemente, es lo único que en mi estadía he podido hablar con él. Su misión extra-planetaria se extendió tanto que para cuando finalizaba mi informe, no pude volver a contactar con él] **

* * *

VALA MAL DORAN. INTERIOR DE SU HABITACION PRIVADA.

**[Vala Mal Doran es una alienígena, pero si la ves directamente, también te das cuenta de que de alienígena no parecería tener mucho. Es alta, esbelta, de cabello color negro, ojos verdes y su personalidad es muy… chispeante. Particular, seria la palabra. Es el nuevo componente femenino del SG-1 y le ha costado sudor y lagrimas… o algo así… ganarse su sitio aquí. Aparentemente, en el pasado, fue hospedadora del Goa'uld Qetesh. Fue liberada de su control por los Tok'ra, durante una revuelta en el planeta que el parásito alienígeno gobernaba. Vala estaba MUY entusiasmada cuando la entrevisté y aseguró tener muchísimas anécdotas que contarme de su época posterior a la dominación de Qetesh, en donde ejerció como contrabandista espacial o como caza recompensas. Unas anécdotas que se extendieron muchas largas horas antes de que pudiera cortarla y recomenzar la charla, preguntándole cosas que a mí, particularmente, me interesaban saber de ella] **

_**Se adapta muy bien a la Tierra, pese a no haber nacido en ella. ¿Le gusta este planeta, Vala? **_

¡Oh, por favor, tutéame! **[Vala me guiña un ojo. Carraspeo un poco] **Bien, ¿Qué te puedo decir? La Tierra es… la Tierra es… tan… tan… Wow… Bien, no es que saliera mucho de aquí, si me entiendes… con todo eso de ser "alienígena". **[enfatiza la palabra con diversión] **Mucha gente todavía teme que le pegue alguna enfermedad rara. Pero las pocas veces que he salido al exterior he quedado encantadísima con el planeta que ustedes tienen… sobre todo, con los increíbles Centros Comerciales que tanto tienen aquí…

_**Ah… claro. **_

La voy llevando bien, es verdad. Algunos aquí son MUY pedantes… Daniel es uno de ellos (No se lo vayas a decir) pero me voy acostumbrando… _Hum_… ¿Esta entrevista es para un libro, verdad?

_**Un informe, para ser más exactos… **_

Ya. ¡Que emoción! ¡Que alguien escriba sobre mí! Generalmente, poca gente escribe cosas sobre mí y mas… cosas buenas. La última vez que vi mi nombre impreso en algo, era al lado de un letrero en una cantina de cierto tugurio espacial y rezaba "BUSCADA" en letras grandes.

**_Ejem… _[Sonrío] _Entró usted… perdón… Entraste en el SG-1 luego de atravesar muchas cosas, según tengo sabido. Principalmente, fuiste victima de los Ori cuando intentaron usarte para tener un hijo. ¿Es cierto? _**

Si, es… cierto. **[Vala suspira. La chispeante alegría que parece emanar constantemente deja paso a la mujer adulta y madura rápidamente] **Lo tuvieron, a decir verdad. Adria fue "engendrada" por los Ori.

_**Según leí en algunos informes, Adria era un Ori con forma humana o algo así como un avatar o encarnación en el plano físico, de estos seres. **_

Y también era mi hija, si. ¿Cuál es el punto?

_**No quiero que te sientas incomoda. **_

Lo estoy… un poco, pero pregunta. ¿Qué quieres saber? ¿Si me resistí a que los Ori me embarazaran? ¿Es eso? Técnicamente hablando, no lo hicieron… no puedo explicar qué proceso utilizaron para concebir a Adria, pero me la implantaron… la gestaron dentro de mí. Es… fue mi hija y yo intenté de todas las formas posibles tratar de hacerle torcer el camino. De hacerle ver que los Ori NO eran dioses y que sus palabras eran mentirosas. Jamás me escuchó.

_**Adria creció a ritmo vertiginoso y demostró poseer enormes poderes. **_

Así fue. **[Vala vuelve a suspirar] **Era el "brazo armado" de los Ori en su "cruzada" en nuestra galaxia. Luego, por algunos motivos que pasaron, Ascendió y se convirtió en un Ori mas… quizás el único Ori que quedaba vivo después de la activación del Arma de Merlín.

_**Se convirtió en la depositaria de la fuerza vital de sus extintos compañeros de raza… **_

… Y se hizo acreedora del ego más grande de todos al creer que manejando a los anteriores adoradores de los Ori, ella podría convertirse en la única Diosa Suprema del Cosmos. **[Esboza una triste sonrisa] **En eso salio a la madre. El ego es algo que en la familia Mal Doran se ha convertido en un estigma.

**[El destino de Adria y de la Religión del Origen se vería zanjado durante el incidente llamado "El Arca de la Verdad". Con la desaparición de Adria, el reinado de terror de los Ori llegaría a su fin y al cese de las hostilidades] **

_**Entremos en otro terreno… ¿de acuerdo? **_

Muy bien. Te lo agradezco.

_**He oído rumores por aquí… sobre tu relación con Daniel Jackson. **_

¿Relación? ¡Ja! Lo único que me une a Daniel es la desgracia **[dice, intentando sonar graciosa pero no consiguiéndolo] **No. A decir verdad, es… es un buen tipo. Un poco despistado, esta bien… lleno de polvo de libros viejos, esta bien… pero en el fondo, es un buen tipo.

_**Ya. Pero creo que los rumores eran un poco más… ah… específicos… **_

¿En que sentido?

_**¿Ustedes son novios? **_

¿Eh? Bueno… ¡No! ¡Claro que no! **[Se apresura a contestar] **¿Novios? ¡Ja! ¿Con Daniel Jackson? ¡Por favor! Yo… este… bueno… **[De repente, la puerta de su habitación se abre. Daniel Jackson entra, ofuscado. Al parecer, escuchó parte de la charla "accidentalmente" mientras venia hacia aquí y quiere derecho a replica] **¡Daniel! ¡Esta es MI entrevista! ¿Qué haces aquí?

**Dr. Jackson: **¡Aclarar las cosas! ¡Esos rumores son falsos!

**Vala Mal Doran: **Ya. Seguramente a ti te daría asco salir conmigo, ¿no?

**Dr. Jackson: **Yo no he dicho eso… ¡Vala, no cambies mis palabras!

**Vala Mal Doran: **No lo hago. Solo señalo un hecho al parecer OBVIO.

**Dr. Jackson: **¿Cómo puedes pensar que me das asco? ¡Por el amor de Dios!

**Vala Mal Doran: **No sé, no sé… a lo mejor es verdad.

**Dr. Jackson: **¡No lo es!

**_Entonces, ¿Son o NO son novios ustedes dos? _[Pregunto] **

**[Ambos me miran fríamente, antes de responder] **

**Dr. Jackson: **¡Para nada!

**Vala Mal Doran: **¡Que va!

**[Silencio. Ambos se miran a los ojos, los brazos cruzados. No puedo evitar sonreír. No hacia falta preguntar nada más. Evidentemente, allí entre ambos había alguna historia… si concluirá en romance, o no, eso es algo que no lo sabría yo] **

* * *

**INTERLUDIO **

Llegado casi al final de mi trabajo, había entrevistado a más de una docena del personal en el SGC. Esto que ha sido expuesto es tan solo la mitad de ese trabajo de recopilación. Hay mas, muchas mas historias, mayores o menores, en su medida, que nos hablarían horas y horas de aquella gente; cómo llevaban sus vidas, cómo afrontaban el día a día, etc, etc… Sin embargo, mi informe bordeaba su fase final y debía volver a entrevistar a algunos de los que ya hablaron para obtener un punto de vista más conciso acerca de una cuestión un tanto más "espinosa" en el Proyecto StarGate. Es lo que a continuación sigue…

* * *

CORONEL SAMANTHA CARTER. INTERIOR DE SU OFICINA PRIVADA.

**[Reentrevisté a Carter, esta vez en su oficina privada]**

_**En caso de levantarse la Veda de Información Clasificada del Proyecto StarGate, ¿Cómo cree que reaccionará el pueblo norteamericano, el mundo entero, cuando se enteren de la existencia de entidades y tecnologías alienígenas de las que nadie, hasta ahora, ha tenido conocimiento? **_

Eso lo ignoro.** [Suspira]** Espero que valoren todo lo que estamos haciendo aquí, lo que significa para la continuidad de nuestra existencia. A la luz de eso, espero que entiendan por qué nuestros mandos optaron por mantener en secreto el Proyecto durante tanto tiempo.

_**¿Es difícil mantener el secreto? ¿A veces se siente frustrada por no poderlo dar a conocer a la gente del exterior del complejo militar? **_

Y… Sí, de todas las cosas que hago aquí, en cierta forma, guardar el secreto es la más difícil. A veces ves las cosas que están pasando aquí, en la Tierra, y... a una le dan ganas de gritar, je. **[Vuelve a suspirar]**

* * *

DOCTOR DANIEL JACKSON. INTERIOR DE SU OFICINA PRIVADA.

**[A la repetida pregunta de "¿Qué pasaría cuando la verdad del Proyecto saliera a la luz, en un hipotético futuro?" el Dr. Daniel Jackson meditó y mucho su respuesta] **

Bueno, ese es un tema complicado.

_**Lo ha pensado muy seguido, ¿verdad? **_

¿Francamente?

_**Honestamente. **_

Si. Pero no depende de mí. Estoy trabajando en colaboración con las Fuerzas Militares de Estados Unidos. Las decisiones las toman en Washington y en el Pentágono. Allí se decidirá qué hacer con el conocimiento que llevamos acumulando en más de diez años de servicio. Si se dará a conocer a la opinión publica o se guardara por siempre; si el Proyecto sigue treinta años más o se cancela dentro de poco. Escapa a mi esfera de posibilidades.

_**Pero usted, Dr. Jackson… Honestamente… ¿Cree que la gente reaccionara bien ante tantas revelaciones acumuladas? ¿Cuál cree que seria el impacto que las revelaciones aquí sabidas causaran en la Humanidad? **_

Con toda seguridad, generara caos, mucho me temo. Los cimientos de las principales religiones se tambalearan al saberse de la existencia de seres de energía pura como los Antiguos o como los Ori, que de alguna forma u otra comparten características con las deidades mitológicas. También podríamos hablar del shock emocional que supondría no ser el Centro del Universo y ver que la Humanidad no solo existe en la Tierra, sino que también la hay desde hace cientos, miles de años quizás, allá afuera, en el espacio sideral.

**[Jackson enmudece. Piensa un poco nuevamente] **

También deberíamos citar lo positivo. No hay que quedarse con el lado negativo de las cosas. Si la Humanidad lo comprende todo bien y lo acepta, se beneficiaria muchísimo. Nuestros conceptos de viajes en el espacio cambiaran y muy probablemente, para nuestros descendientes en el futuro seria cosa común ir a visitar a sus hermanos a un planeta ubicado cientos de años luz de distancia… ¡todo eso en un pestañazo!

En síntesis, tenemos un panorama ambiguo. Esperanzador por un lado, molestamente caótico por el otro. ¿Quién puede predecir realmente cómo reaccionara el mundo cuando llegue el día en que el Proyecto StarGate pueda a darse a conocer? Para la respuesta, me imagino que habrá que esperar, si o si, mas tiempo…

* * *

**CONCLUSION **

Hombres y mujeres, militares, médicos, operarios y hasta civiles trabajan codo a codo en el interior del Proyecto StarGate. Para algunos están cumpliendo la mayor fantasía de todos los tiempos: viajar al espacio. Estar allí, entre las estrellas, darles la mano a los representantes de otras civilizaciones, suena a maravilla a nuestros oídos, a imposible. Lo cierto es que en mí tiempo entre ellos, he visto que nada es imposible. Lo que ellos obran ahí dentro bien podría ser calificado igualmente de un milagro.

Aunque la verdad es que es pura y exclusivamente el trabajo de cientos de personas en harás de un bien mayor.

Hombres y mujeres, gente que ha arriesgado su vida para combatir grandes amenazas, que nos ha preparado el terreno a los cientos de miles, de millones de personas que alguna vez, en el futuro, tal vez podamos también cruzar el brillante vortice del StarGate, hacia algún otro planeta. Historias de vida que, pese a su brevedad algunas y su mayor extensión otras, forman el experimento más increíble que se estuviera llevando acabo en nuestro mundo, bajo nuestras narices.

Este informe llega a su fin. Lo concluyo deseando de todo corazón que nuestros gobernantes sepan, sabiamente, qué destino decidirán que debe tomar todo esto. El caudal del conocimiento no puede permanecer eternamente guardado en el mas profundo de los secretos y mientras mas pronto vea la luz, muchísimo mejor para todos… porque el mañana es de todos y solo trabajando en conjunto, como lo han demostrado aquellas valientes y desinteresadas personas del Proyecto StarGate, tan solo de esa manera, podremos construir un mundo mas seguro… y mejor.

**FIN**


End file.
